Waterfalling
by LunaCrystalWing
Summary: Jess is going though just what Sora and Roxas has... entering Kingdom Hearts. But will she return home? She has been turned into a Nobody/Heartless! The Organization and Maleficent don't like this. RxR I don't own Kingdom Hearts
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Where... where am I?" I slowly said.

Last I remember was a swarm of... what? I was in my room asleep. But some loud booming sound woke me. I got up and walked out of my house. It was dark and cold, strange for the summer weather. But there was something black moving about and it was growing. They came after me so I ran. Then I fell. Fell into what? Where did I go? What is this place? It's definitely not my New York City.

I made myself get up to look around. I heard my back crack in about six different places. I moaned, I didn't want to move, and fell back down. But... what did I fall back down on? I moved my hands across the surface but I didn't feel anything there, nothing at all. But I was on something solid, right?

I jumped up as quick as I could, ignoring the pain. I looked around and saw small patches of rock scattered all over. I look below me and saw myself. I saw my brown and blue hair, my gray eyes, my pale skin and dark clothes, my shaking scared self, I saw my reflexion.

I took a small step forward. A black ripple exploded from my foot. Was this water? No... what was this stuff?

I knelt down and touched the ground. It felt really weird, like melting whipped cream or something. It didn't stick to me at all, it just fell off, like water to oil. I stood back up and took another look around.

"What kind of place is this?" I mumbled to myself. I looked down again and there was blackness. I jumped back in shock. What happened to the ground? There was nothing there and yet I was standing. How? Then I heard a 'whooshing' sound.

I turned around and I saw something large come up from the darkness. It was a door about fifteen feet away. I walked toward it, almost drawn to it. For some reason, I felt the need to go to that door. As if I was being called...

Suddenly I was knocked off my feet. I gasped and closed my eyes, waiting for the crash. But seconds passed and it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the door and other small rocks floating up. No, I was going down. I was falling. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

As I fell, it just got darker and darker. I flailed my arms, hoping to maybe catch onto something. Then the crash finally came.

I opened my eyes back up but it didn't matter, everything was black.

"Are you awake?" Asked a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked back, very wary about my surroundings.

"What do you know about Sora?"

"Who?" I mumbled. I rubbed my head and sat up. I hurt all over. But this time I was at least on something flat, something real. A table perhaps?

"Sora. The bearer of the Keyblade. What do you know about him? Tell me what you know." The voice said. A boy's voice?

"I don't know who that is." I replied, "So who are you?"

A long pause. I waited silently.

"Do you know King Mickey? Or the heartless?" He asked, "What about the nobodies?"

"Uh, no." I said in confusion, "But what about you? And where am I?"

"You're useless." He said.

"What?" I growled.

I hear foot steps walking away. His foot steps? I jumped of the table and ran after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called, "What's going on, where am I, who are...?" I grabbed his hand. Something made a click sound and suddenly the whole room was bright.

"Wow" I mumbled.

The boy was much taller then me, he being five feet seven and me being only five feet. His hair was shoulder length and silver. His black eyes burned my skin but I didn't mind it. He was so dark and yet... so brilliant.

"Wow." I said again.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A name." I said, "You're name."

"Riku."

"Jess."

He stared at me hard, studying my eyes.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"A better question would be... what is this place?" He said.

"Mm... then, what is it?"

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"Oh, wow, you're a huge help..." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

He almost smiled but then he got serious again, looking at the wall. The room was large, but it was round and had no doors or hallways, just a large table in the middle of it all. What could possibly come in?

"We're leaving." Said Riku, grabbing my arm. Out of nowhere, a cloud of darkness appeared. I gasped and stepped back but Riku pulled me forward. We walked into the void and my mind went black again.

Ugh.. my head... I turned onto my side. What happened? I opened my eyes. I saw walls, a floor, a ceiling. I was laying in a bed. This was my room. Was I just dreaming that whole time? I sighed and blinked; suddenly I was in water. I couldn't breathe! I blinked again and I was in my room. I took a deep breath. I sat up and looked around. This was my room, it was really my room.

I blinked a few more times and the pictures switched between the water and my room. I got really dizzy and lightheaded.

"What is going on...?" I mumbled, holding my head, hoping that it would stop the spinning. It didn't. Then switching was now happening even without my blinking, it was happening on its own.

"Riku?" I mumbled, gasping for air when I could.

Then I felt him grab my arm.

"Hey... hey, snap out of it!"

"What?" I opened my eyes again and there he was. "Whoa, what just happened?"

"You let the darkness take over your heart." Sighed Riku, "I knew that you'd be useless." He got up and walked a few steps in front of me. I looked past him, wondering where we were now. We were surrounded by water on all sides but up and yet it didn't cave in. In the distance there was a huge castle that looked like it was completely empty.

"I... what is going on?" I asked, "Why am I here?"

"I wish I knew." He mumbled.

"You wish?" I laughed, "I'm the one stuck here with no freakin idea of where I am!" I think I was going into hysteria. My mind was filled with so much. Only an hour I've been here and I was crazy. I have never felt so lost in my life.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Said Riku, shaking my shoulders, "Get a hold of yourself. you're just letting the darkness take over!"

I stopped, blinked a few times, and let myself fall onto Riku. "I wanna go home. I just... all I wanna do is go home."

"You just got here." He said.

"I don't like it here." I mumbled.

"Then you can come with me."

I turned around and there in front of me was a tall women in black and purple holding a staff was staring down at me. Her green eyes glowed uncomfortably at me and strange horns were placed upon her head.

"Maleficent." Growled Riku.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh Riku, what a good boy you are." She laughed, "This girl... her heart is strong. It'll make for a very powerful heartless."

"Heartless?" I mumbled in question.

"You won't touch her." Scoffed Riku, pulling me in closer.

"Is that so?" She cackled, grabbing my arm, "What a tiny little thing."

Riku pushed me behide him and out of nowhere, he pulled out a sword. It was dark with a wing-like blade. It was really insane, the darkness flowing from it.

"Give me the girl." She said, getting angry.

"She's with me." He snapped, slashing at her a few times. I grabbed onto him tightly, trying not to fall too far from him.

Then behide me, a portal of darkness, like the one before, appeared. Out stepped a figure in a black coat. I pulled on Riku a bit.

"What?" He growled, then he saw the guy, "Who are you?"

"Maleficent, the girl is to be mine." He said quite calmly.

"Xemnas, this is my territory, so she is my claim." She spat.

"I can claim her if I will it and it is my will to obtain the girl." He turned to me, "Come here, I can help you." He extended his hand to me. I stepped closer to Riku, hiding under his arm. "She's staying with me, that's final." Said Riku sternly.

"Nonsense." He laughed, "She's coming with me."

I was so confused. Why did these people want me? What was going on?

"Enough talk!" Snapped Maleficent. She raised her hands and out of the ground rose several hundred, no, several thousand shadows. They were exactly like the tiny creatures that attacked my home before I woke up here.

"If that is how you must have it." Xemnas sighed. He snapped his fingers and white creatures with snappy mouths appeared from nowhere, about the same amount of them as the other things.

Riku mumbled something to himself and started backing up with me still clinging to him. He readied himself to fight. We were surrounded with no way out.

Suddenly, it all went black. I felt nothing, saw nothing. Then there was a scream. It was Riku, it was him in pain. I tried to move but I couldn't. There was nothing that I could move, I had no feeling. Then I heard another scream. This time, it was me.

Then it all hit me. I felt like I was on fire. I screamed louder, I heard it and I felt it. I tried to flail, hoping the pain would escape me, but I couldn't move. Almost like I was pinned down onto the ground.

I heard them laugh; Maleficent and Xemnas. They laughed at me and Riku in pain. Then the fire disappeared. I breathed. Then my mind drifted. The feeling all went away. The voices faded...

I faded.

* * *

ok, so there's my first chapter!!

How do you like? Yes? No? What should I add or change? I accept all good comments and criticism but no flaming or I'll delete!

And I'm gonna say it now and never again so read this good : **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!**


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2

Awaking

I opened my eyes. It was dark and blurry. I blinked a few more times. I was in water. It was nice and quiet, nothing to disturb me. It felt safe. I wanted to go back to sleep. But then I realized that I needed to breathe.

But... what way was up? I started to panic. I frantically searched for a way to break the surface. Then I saw a light from my bottom right so I followed it. I swam as fast as I could until...

Crash! I made it, I broke the surface. Taking a deep breath, I searched for land. It was about a mile off from where I was. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was dark, a full moon was out. I dived back under the water and swam toward the land.

I pulled myself up onto dry land. I breathed deep and hard, wiping the water from my face. I looked around. It was like a never ending beach. Except, to my right was a door shaped rock.

I made myself get to my feet. I saw myself in water. Long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I was so pale, basically a ghost. Then I turned back to the rock. Walking toward it, I extended my hand to touch it. But before I could, a dark vertex appeared inside it.

"A new comer?" Said a voice. I stepped back a few feet. Out of the darkness came a man in a black coat. He pulled his hood down and revealed his face and spiky red hair. "The name's Axel." He said, "Got it memorized?"

I blinked. Was this guy for real?

Then another man stepped out too, with short spiky blonde hair and a sitar. "What's her name?" He asked.

"You have it, Demyx, remember?" Sighed Axel.

"Oh, right." He smiled, pulling a paper from his pocket, "Hello there new nobody, my name is Demyx and this is Axel."

"Huh?" I mumbled. What was going on?

"We are from Organization XIII." He continued, "We are here to welcome you to our world. You now are apart of us with no way out. Welcome to the Darkness, your name is Sesjx."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Basically, you're coming with us." Said Axel.

"Yea, don't worry, it'll be fun!" Laughed Demyx.

Ok, first impression: they are phyco.

"Take me where?!" I shouted at them. They were bugging me.

Demyx laughed and walked up to me. "To our leader Xemnas of course!" He said, patting me on the back.

Xemnas? That sounded very familiar... but I couldn't place a face or where I could have heard it before.

"Ok then." I said, curious to meet this guy.

"Really?" Asked Axel all surprised, "Wow, that was really easy."

"Yeah!" Agreed Demyx, "Normally we would have to drag you back after something very violent. This was a lot earlier!"

"Right..." I mumbled, still not trusting these nut heads but I wanted to see this Xemnas person.

They pushed me toward the dark portal. I stared at it for a minute before I actually stepped in. The swirling darkness surrounded me and I couldn't see were I was going or what was in front of me. I heard footsteps behide me; Axel's and Demyx's, so I guessed I was going the right way. I expected they would tell me if I was going the wrong way.

I soon started hearing voices as we got closer.

Axel came and walked next to me. "Don't worry about the others." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders, "They'll be harsh at first but don't worry about it."

I scoffed and walked ahead more.

I was starting to regret going with them, but it's not like I had anywhere else to go. Actually, now that I thought about it... I don't even remember anything before waking up in the ocean. I didn't even know who I was. Those bone heads knew me better than me.

There was soon a light forming and I guessed we were just about there. I heard my name a few times as well. I was nervous. Maybe I could turn around and run now?

Too late. The light engulfed us and suddenly it was all clear. We were in a big white room with ten other people there. The rest of the thirteen I guessed, minus one.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Shouted Axel, "I got the new girl!"

They all turned and stared at me. It was very unconformable.

Out of them all, only one approached me, even though they all looked like they wanted to said a thing or two to me.

"Hello there little one." He said, "I am Xemnas."

This was him? This was really him? I expected some one more since he's suppose to be the leader.

"Do you remember me?" He asked, twirling a strand of my hair.

"No." I lied. I remembered his name, but that was about it.

"I see." He sighed, "Maybe you'll be better off that way."

"Why?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer.

"Axel, take her to get cleaned up." He said.

"No, I will." Volunteered the girl, the only girl. Maybe some one here actually likes me.

"Very well, Larxene." Said Xemnas.

She stared walking toward a hallway and Demyx pushed me forward, letting me know I should be following her. So I did. I followed Larxene down the long, bright hall. When the voices of the others started to fade, she opened her mouth again.

"Don't think that because your new and your powers are unused and powerful, that you'll fit right it." She said scornfully, "As it is, only three of the thirteen here likes you. If you can't gain our trust and liking then you'll be quickly disposed of."

I was speechless. Did she just say that to me? "Um... yea, thanks."

"Also, don't think Xemnas is going to be soft on you because you're his new toy." She spat, "You're just going to be worked harder!"

"What if I refuse?" I asked, "What if I don't wanna be here?"

She just laughed. "Unless you wanna be killed, you better follow all the rules."

"Why am I even here?" I asked.

"Because you're strong. Xemnas wants to build up power and when he saw you, he knew how powerful you'd be as a Nobody." She said, "I suppose it's better then being the slave. You got lucky."

"What was I before?" I mumbled, "What is going on, I don't get any of this."

"Don't worry about it." Larxene replied, "You'll find out soon enough anyway. I'm sure Axel will come explain it all to you. He seems to find a huge interest in you."

"Me?" I gasped, "Why me?"

"You remind him of one of our old members." She said, "Once he disappeared, you finally surfaced."

I didn't bother with anymore questions, I was so confused as it was. I let Larxene lead me down the seemingly endless hallway.

She soon had me in an enormous bathroom. There were mirrors covering three walls. sinks beneath them on the wall to my left. On my right was stall after stall after stall, there had to be at least thirty of them! In dead middle was a huge tub with jets and everything; it was big enough to fit about five people."

"Wow." I gasped. Maybe coming here won't be as bad as I thought.

"You'll get used to it." said Larxene, walking past me.

I couldn't help but stare.

"Well, just get washed up, when you're done I'll be waiting outside the door." She mumbled, "I'll take you to your room."

Before I could say anything else, Larxene was gone.

I turned and faced the huge room. I decided to wash up in the tub.

First I turned on the hot water and put in the bubbles before I stepped in. It felt so good. Oh wow... amazing. I took a deep breath and let it go slowly. I felt the cold wiggle from my body. "Ah..." I smiled. Yea, I could defiantly get used to this place.

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about all that happened today. It was really quick and really strange. I didn't even remember anything before waking up today. Was this a trap maybe?

Now that I thought of this... nothing made any sense. I felt like I didn't know myself at all. Who am I? These people know more about me then me.

I'm a Nobody, so they said. Does that mean I was once a Somebody?

I sank deeper into the bubbles, closed my eyes, and sunk into the water. I floated there, the quiet surrounding me. Maybe, just maybe, if I resurfaced, I'll get my memories back.

I burst back up into the light and air. I looked around. I was still in the same place, I was still confused, I was still a Nobody.

Sinking under again, I tried to remember who I was. I remembered... a boy with silver hair. Who was he? I think he was trying to help me. I remember closing my eyes, and seeing him falling, seeing him reaching for me.

Then I woke up in that water, Axel and Demyx found me and took me here. That's all I could come up with.

I shook my head and got out of the tub and back into a new fluffy robe. I left my wet old clothes on the floor. I looked into one of the many mirrors. It was like I didn't even recognize myself. Blonde hair, brown eyes... they showed my dullness. This wasn't me, but I didn't know who else I could be.

I opened the door to find Larxene on the right side of it. She was staring down with her arms crossed, like something was on her mind.

"You ready?" She mumbled, not moving at all.

"Yea, I guess." I replied.

She nodded and walked farther down the hall. I followed, not knowing what else awaited me.


	3. Welcome

Chapter 3

Welcome

A door was opened and I stole a peek inside.

"Wow." My mouth hung open, "This is my room?!" This room was huge! I took a few steps in and looked around. It was about thirty by thirty feet, with a hanging king sized bed right in the middle. All I could do was stare in awe.

"Again, you'll get used to it." Sighed Larxene. She walked over to the large dresser to the far end of the room.

"Here are all your clothes." She said, pulling out a red shirt and throwing it to me. "Also, you have black robes that you are required to wear when with the Organization or on any mission."

I nodded, looking at the shirt she tossed at me. It had one strap and one really long sleeve. Different, but I liked it.

"Get dressed, if you walk around in that..." She looked me up and down, "Well, the boys will have something to say." Larxene shook her head and walked past me and out the door.

I closed it shut and turned to stare at my room. I laughed, ran to my bed, and jumped on it. "It's so comfy!" I smiled. I rolled over on my back and stared at the high ceiling. It's like I'm a princess!

I jumped off it and ran over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a dark purple skirt. I took off my robe and quickly changed.

"This place is amazing!" I smiled, spinning around.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, it's Axel." He said, "Can I come in?"

"Uh... sure." I replied.

The door squeaked open and Axel came in, closing the door behide him. He looked around and made his way to my bed to sit on it. His back was to me, he looked up.

"You liking it here?" Axel asked.

"Yea, it's pretty nice." I said. What did he what?

"That's good." He mumbled. Axel looked back down at his feet, "The Organization is really going to need you. Ever since..." He clenched his fists, "Ever since Roxas left us, we've been lacking."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He turned to face me, a big fake smile on his face, "Yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

I shook my head and went to sit next to him. "Larxene said you like me because I remind you of one of your old members." I said. He flinched. "Is it Roxas who I remind you of, the one who left?" He nodded.

"What about me reminds you of him?" I asked.

It was quiet for a moment. Axel stood up and looked back down at me. He stared at me long and hard.

"It's like... he disappeared when you showed up. It's like he _is_ you."

I just sat there. What?

"That sounds really weird, I know... but it's true." He said, turning his back to me, "That's what it feels like for me."

"That's stupid." I sighed, "That's just how things happened to turn out."

"Maybe you're right." He mumbled, "But you never know."

He turned back to look me up and down before staring down at his feet.

"You two... it's like you could be brother and sister." He mumbled.

"Get out of my room." I growled, "You're annoying me."

I'm me, no one else. I don't like being called some one I'm not. Especially when I don't even know who this Roxas person is!

"That was rude." He smirked.

"Like you aren't?" I said, "You're the one who came to me talking about nonsense! You're lucky I don't go tell Xemnas about this!"

"Ha, you think he'd do anything about it?" He chuckled.

I just stared at him, "Get. Out." I growled flatly, standing up with my hands curled into fists on my sides. I was pissed now.

"Ok then doll face." He smiled.

"What the hell did you call me?" I mumbled, trying not to yell. He laughed.

"You're so funny when you're angry." He said, "Kinda like Roxas."

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

He laughed some more as he walked out the door, "See you later then doll face!"

I threw a pillow at the door in rage. Gawd, he's so annoying!

I took a deep breath. I needed to calm down... so I jumped onto my big fluffy bed. It was so nice to lay on, like it was sucking the stress out. I don't even know way I even yelled at Axel. He was just trying to be nice.

Then the door flew open again and I remembered why I was so pissed.

"What do you freakin what?!" I screamed.

"Oh, is this a bad time then?" Asked Demyx.

I blinked. Oh, my bad...

"Sorry." I mumbled, "I thought you were Axel."

"Oh, was he being annoying again?" He sighed, "He tends to to that. With that big ego of his and all."

"I just don't like being called some one I'm not." I said.

"The whole Roxas thing?" He asked, "Or was it the Jess thing?"

"Who's Jess?" I asked.

He blinked a few times. Like he said something he wasn't suppose to.

"Never mind!" Sang Demyx in a high pitch voice.

"What?" I asked again, "Who's this Jess person?"

"She's no one now, don't matter." He sang, turning around and running out the door, "None of your business!"

I ran after him. "Where are you going?" I got no answer. I closed my eyes and tried to run faster. Then... crash. I fell over and some one fell on me.

"What the...?" I looked up and saw blue hair. "Huh?"

"Oh no, Zexion!" Laughed Demyx, "You seem to have landed on poor little Sesjx here. Not very welcoming!"

We both stood up and stared at Demyx.

"She ran into me you idiot." He scoffed, giving me a nasty look before walking off.

"Oh no, I don't think he likes you that much." He sighed, leaning his arm on my shoulder, "That Zexion is so emo sometimes. Tsk tsk tsk..."

I turned and slapped him hard on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He mumbled.

"For being an idiot!" I yelled, "If you didn't run off then I wouldn't have ran into that guy!"

"It's just Zexion, forget about it." He said, "And you didn't have to run after me you know..."

I took a deep breath. I've been taking a lot of those lately. "Demyx, answer me this." I mumbled, trying to be as calm as I could, "Who is Jess?"

He sighed. "I don't have the authority to tell you that." He said, "You'll have to ask Xemnas about it."

"Then where is he?" I asked.

"Who knows... go ask Xigbar."

"Who?" I asked.

"He's 2nd in command." Demyx explained, "He should be with Xemnas."

"But we don't even know where Xemnas is!" I snapped.

"Ohhh, that's right!" Laughed Demyx, "Sorry, my bad!"

I could have strangled him.

"Oh, oh!" Smiled Demyx, waving his hands in the air, "Vexen!"

I looked over my shoulder to see who he was talking too. Hmm? He looked like me in guy form! My face went all red. Whoa, talk about weird.

"Do you know where Xemnas is?" He asked.

"No Demyx, I don't." He scowled, "I don't have time for your stupidity."

"Well, do you know where Xigbar is then?" He yelled as Vexen walked further down the hall.

"No." He growled before walking into another room.

"Demyx, I'm tired of this, ok?" I sighed, "I'm going back to my room and if you find Xemnas, then tell him I wanna talk to him." I turned around and started walking... right into yet another member.

"Gah!" I gasped, "Ugh, sorry about that." I looked up and there he was. I ran into Xemnas. Wow, that wasn't smart.

"Hello there dear Sesjx." He said, "Are you enjoying yourself here? I hope everything is to your liking." He looked over at Demyx, "I see you are meeting the other members."

"Um.. yes. Thank you for your concern, I really like it here." I said, looking down at the floor.

"That is good." He nodded, "I must be off then."

"Wait!" I said, looking him in the eyes, "I have a question."

Demyx shook his head, then turned and walked away. Xemnas looked at me harder, he knew what was coming.

"Who is Jess?" I asked.

* * *

gaaaah... sick...

been working on this to past the time

hope you like it


	4. Darkness

Chapter 4

Darkness

My head was pounding. Uh... ow, it hurt so much. I opened my eyes. Well, that was pointless. Everything was all black anyways.

I felt my face. It was all wet. Water? Tears probably, since my eyes were all stingy. I put my hands down onto the ground and pushed myself onto my knees. I was on sand... wet sand. Was I on a beach? Maybe that's why I'm wet... my eyes stinging from the salt perhaps.

I ran my hand threw my hair, which was also wet. It was about two inches longer then shoulder length. I shook my hand clean.

I sighed and there was a puff off white smoke. Is it cold then? I didn't feel cold. But I saw something. I breathed again. Something black. An animal?

"Hello?" I mumbled. No reply. I then reached for whatever it was.

But then a million round yellow lights started down at me. I gasped and jumped back. One of the little creatures stumbled toward me and held out it's hand.

Was it an animal? I didn't think so. Then what was it? It was alien like... crooked antennas and big round eyes. It was about a foot tall.

I stared at it and it tilted it's head to the side.

I smiled a little and picked it up. It hugged me and I was taken aback. It likes me. Something cared about me.

I wanted to feel something.

But I couldn't.

* * *

"Who is Jess?" I asked.

Xemnas looked at me hard. His eyes stayed emotionless.

"You wish to know about Jess do you?" He said.

I nodded.

"Xigbar!" He called. Out of nowhere, the black vortex appeared and out came a man with black and gray braided hair and an eye patch. A pirate?

"Xigbar." Xemnas said again, "You are in charge while I have a word with our dear Sesjx."

"Of course, Superior." Replied Xigbar.

Xemnas turned back to me, "Let us go then."

He waved his hand beside me and another black vertex appeared.

"Come dear Sesjx, we will go to the meeting room."

He walked threw the portal and I followed.

Swirling colors surrounded us as we walked, I was becoming dizzy.

"Hearing about poor Jess may be somewhat of an impact... well, it will seem that way." He mentioned, "For, as you may have noticed, we have no emotions. We think we do and we pretend to feel it."

I didn't really understand any of that... Xemnas usually didn't make much sense. It was like he was talking in some sort of code. That or maybe I was just really stupid.

We reached a white room with many floating chairs. This was the place Axel and Demyx took me when I woke up.

"What is it that you wish to know my child?" He asked.

"Who is she, Jess that is, and what does she have to do with me?" I asked.

"Jess is you my dear Sesjx." He said.

"What?" I asked, "How am I two people?"

"You are not two, but three, creatures." He told me, "But Jess no longer exists. For now that is."

My mind was swirling with questions. I was confused. Three of me? What happened to Jess? Who is the third person? What did he mean 'for now'? Why me?

"Who... is Jess and this other me?" I asked.

"The other you is a Heartless and you are a Nobody." He said, "Together you create Jess. Light and dark. You cannot have one without the other, but also you cannot be separated and together at the same time."

"Um... ok." I mumbled, "I don't really get this."

"I did not think you would." He sighed.

"What is a Heartless and a Nobody?" I asked.

"A Heartless is a person's lost heart, those without hearts. Once a person's heart leaves them, the empty shell left is their Nobody."

"So I'm an shell?" I asked, "Just the leftovers of some one who was." I was getting angry. I was just something... left behide. I wasn't meant to exist.

"You are Jess' shell, yes." He replied.

"But she needs me and the heartless together to make her whole." I said, starting to process this all. I'm part of her. I'm only half a person. I'm not whole, broken almost.

"Yes." He said.

"So who is the heartless?" I mumbled. In a way, I didn't want to know.

"An advanced creation that Maleficent somehow made."

"Advanced how? What is a normal heartless like?" I asked.

"Normally, a heartless is a creature that lives off of its instincts and lives only to survive." He said, turning his back to me, "But this heartless... is not only powerful, it can also think for itself."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Yes, very." He said, walking toward the wall and placing his hand on it, "She is Maleficent's ultimate weapon and with her powers, can then take over Kingdom Hearts."

"What is Kingdom Hearts?" I asked, "Why does she want it?"

"Kingdom Hearts is the source of all power and it is sought not just by me and her." He said, "Sora, the Keyblade master, also seeks its powers to destroy the Heartless and Nobodies."

"What does that make him?" I asked.

He paused to think, "I suppose he would be called a 'Somebody'. A creature like Jess, one who has a body and a heart."

"Who is Sora exactly?" I asked.

"He is the Key Bearer, sent by King Mickey to spread light to the worlds and eliminate the darkness and other evils. He is accompanied by two others. Donald a wizard and Goofy the protector." Xemnas shook his head, "They are our enemies. But without Sora there would be no Roxas and no way to get Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait, Sora's Nobody is Roxas?" I gasped, "So what makes us his enemy then?"

"Yes." He replied, "There is much more that you don't know but I must let you go for the night. It is late and tomorrow will be busy."

"Wait, I want to know more about Kingdom Hearts and the heartless!" I protested, "I want to know who I am, what I'm missing."

"We will talk more about this... another day." He said, "On a day when you are prepared to know it all."

I looked away. No arguing with the Superior I suppose. But I wanted to know. The questions I wanted to ask were gnawing at my insides, wanting to be asked. But I kept them to myself. The last thing I wanted was to upset Xemnas.

He created a vortex and lifted his hand to it, "Go child and sleep well."

I didn't look up, I just walked threw the swirling darkness.

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Smirked a tall women in purple, "It's my dear little heartless."

I looked up. "Who are you?" I asked, holding onto the little black creature.

"I am Maleficent." She said, "I am the one you are to obey."

"Obey?" I repeated.

"I have plans for you, as my ultimate weapon." She smiled, "You are my key to Kingdom Hearts. With your power, I will be all superior!"

"But what if I don't listen?" I asked, "What if refuse?"

"Then there will be dire consequences." She growled, her voice getting much more lethal.

I looked away, thinking a moment. The little creature tugged at my arm and looked at me with big yellow eyes, fear shining in them. I was with the little guy... I didn't like this at all.

"How do you expect me to help?" I asked, "I don't know how to fight."

"Of course you do!" She said, "It's all in your genetics, that's what a Heartless lives for. They live for the hunt and feed off of their victims."

I just stared blankly at her, unsure of what she meant. Maleficent scoffed and raised her hand. With that, a giant black creature grew from the ground beside her. It was like the little heartless but this one was much bigger and in the shape of a bull.

I quickly stood up in shock and fear. My hands shook as the tinier heartless fell from my arms. I couldn't believe my eyes as the bull just grew and grew until it was about four stories tall.

I looked back at Maleficent with panicked eyes. Was she serious? This thing was gonna kill me!

But then something clicked in my head and my vision went red. Suddenly, all I wanted to do what rip that thing apart and destroy all the pieces. This wasn't right... but it felt so good. I smiled, flexed my claws and jumped at the monster before me.

Maleficent watched in delight as I tore my way though the heartless. The worse part was that is made me happy. The more I ripped at it, the more it disappeared. It landed no hit on me, it couldn't, I was too fast. I was strong too.

When the heartless was gone, I stood a few feet from Maleficent, panting hard. I stared at my own hand, darkness dripping from it. I was still shaking but my vision went back to normal. I looked back over at Maleficent's green eyes. I thought I was going to puke so I looked back at my hand. I wobbled bit and fell onto my knees. My eyes watered and I threw up.

"What then... do I get in return?" I breathed, "If I help you?"

"Whatever you what darling!" She laughed, "I'll be in power and be able to get you whatever you want!"

I shook all over again and held onto my stomach. I closed my eyes in pain.

"Don't worry, you'll get over the feeling." She said, "So is it a deal?"

I nodded slowly.

"Good, so let's get back to training." She smiled, lifting her hand back up and releasing another heartless, bigger than the one before.

* * *

I just sat there, quietly, in my room, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Sitting here like this just annoyed me for whatever reason. I needed something to spark, right now.

I laid back onto my bed, thinking about what I got out of Xemnas. We didn't say much, and our conversation didn't last that long either. But all of the knowledge he gave me was overwhelming. My head was pounding.

There were foot steps outside my room in the hall. They were getting louder, closer, and slower until they came to a stop outside my door.

No one opened the door and I didn't say anything. I wondered who was out there, waiting to open the door. What were they thinking? Maybe whoever was there was wondering if I was here. Or maybe it was a member I haven't met yet and they were wondering who I was but were too afraid to walk in.

Slowly, the door opened and a black cloak flowed in through the crack.

"Hey, can I come in?" He said as the red hair showed through the hood.

Axel.

"Yea... ok..." I mumbled, sitting up.

He walked in sluggishly with his head down and his hood on.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He mumbled, "With the whole Roxas thing."

"Yea, whatever." I said, not looking at him. I still wasn't happy about it.

He sighed and walked up to the bed and knelt down in front of me. He had his hands on my knees and although it didn't bug me, I jumped slightly in shock. What was he doing?

"Sesjx..." He mumbled, "I really am sorry." He looked up at me now, staring into my eyes. I backed up a little but he grabbed my arms and pulled me forward.

"What are... what are you doing?" I gasped, stunned.

He put his head down on my lap and laughed a little, painfully.

"It's really hard to stay away from you," He said, "I don't know why but I'm drawn to you."

Well, this was awkward. I barely know this guy!

"Axel... what are you talking about?" I sighed, "Are you going crazy or something?"

He looked back up at me intensely, a fire in his eyes. Then he smiled softly and, out of no where, kissed me!

* * *

Eh hehe, I got about four pages of Word done for this, that was awesome!

I don't know why I bother writing this part.. I have about two readers, no watchers, and no reviews -.-'

Ok, I'll stop writing this part then unless told otherwise by some one OTHER then my two watchers who I know


End file.
